Guren's New Sister
by JaydenTheBladeAlchemist
Summary: 14 years. That's how long it took the police to find out that my parents abused me. They take me out their custody and into a family called the Nashes. The thing is, I have a younger brother to look after.
1. Prologue

Guren's New Sister

Prologue

Pain. That's all I know. I hear the crack of the whip and I cry out.

"YOU STAY QUIET!" My mother yells at me.

My dad cracks the whip once more across my bare body. Tears form from my eyes and I cry out in pain again.

Banging. I hear banging on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP OR WE WILL KNOCK YOUR DOOR DOWN BY FORCE!"

But my mom and dad don't listen. My dad hit me with the whip once more and the police break the door down. They all filed in and wrestle my parents to the ground. The chief of the police squad orders the men to take them to jail. With one and of their heads on unison, the policeman grab my parents and force them outside. The chief stops and looks at me on the floor. His eyes soften and he kneels down to look at me.

"Hi. I'm Chief Yagami and I'll make sure those terrible people won't bother you again, okay?" He says to me softly.

I look at him and gave me a slight nod. He smiles softly. Chief Yagami takes a towel and wraps it around my body. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out the house. This will probably be the last time I'll look at that house.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the girl that was tortured and abused by her parents?" One said to another employee.<p>

Mr Nash looks up from the paperwork that he was doing.

"Yea I heard. What awful parents!"

Mr Nash looks thoughtfully up. 'Maybe I'll go visit her with Guren." He thought. Mr Nash shakes his head and gets back to doing his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Guren and the gang are walking to his house, talking about the awesome time they had on Quarton.<p>

"Remember when I took out Slyger with just one hit!" bragged Ceylan.

Guren sweat dropped but nodded. They walked in through the front door when they hear Mr Nash call for Guren.

"That's weird. He's never home when get back from school." Guren thought aloud.

The four of them head onto the kitchen to see Mr Nash standing in the living room.

"Hey there boys. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes please." He said coolly.

They looked at each other nervously. Did they do something wrong? They sat down and looked at Guren's dad, with open ears.

"Well I don't know if you had head this at school or not, but a girl was found last night by the police and her parents abused her. She's currently at the hospital and the adopting agency wants some people to visit her. So I was going to go and was wondering if you guys wanted to go as well." He explained.

Chooki was the first to respond.

"I would like to go."

That pretty much summed it up for the rest of the boys, all of them wanted to go. So with that, they went to the hospital, Hoping to meet the young girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my next chapter! Just so you guys know, I mention The Blacklist in my chapter and that is one of my favorite shows! My character has long black hair and orange eyes. I normally wear an orange or dark red shirt, dark colored jeans, and black boots. I don't own Tenkai Knights our The Blacklist! I Only own my own character. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Guren's New Sister<p>

Chapter 1

I watching my favorite show, The Blacklist, when I hear a knock on the door. Wondering who it is, I pause the tv and walk to the door. Standing there was a man in his 30's with four young kids that looked to be around 12.

"Hi! Are you Sayomi?" The man asked.

I nod my head. I step aside and gesture for them to come in the room. The man nods and enters and the 4 boys do the same. I lay back down on the bed and the man comes and sits down on a stool, next to the bed.

"Again, hi. I'm Mr. Nash and this is my son, Guren." He says gently.

I look over him and one of the boys waved at me and smiled. Guren has black and red hair and he's wearing and red shirt with a white one underneath, grayish-blue pants, and red shoes.

"Hi! These are my friends Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa."

The 3 other boys smile and wave at me and I just smile in return. They're pretty nice people.

"What are you watching?" Chooki asks.

"The Blacklist." I reply shyly.

Mr. Nash eyes widen.

"Why are you watching that kind of show!? It's really bloody and you shouldn't be watching it!" He exclaims.

I turn to face Mr. Nash.

"I really like this show and nothing can make me stop watching it, no matter how bloody or gory it is." I respond curtly.

I return to face the tv and start watching it. Right now Red is poring Vodka on some random dude I don't know. Red puts a cigar in the guys mouth, knowing that if the light cigar touches his skin, he'd be set on fire.

"The suspense is killing me." The character says.

He shoots the guy in the head, killing him instantly. I chuckle at the scene and the others watched in horror.

"Wow, just wow." Ceylan mutters.

"Okay then." Says Toxsa.

"Down to business." Mr. Nash says seriously. "Would you like to be adopted by me?"

I freeze and look at Mr. Nash. He'd want to adopt me? I think for a moment but I already know my answer.

"Sure!" I chirped.

He smiles and nods.

"Alright! I'll go get the adoption papers!" And with that, he leaves the room, and leaving me with the boys.

"Soooo... What do you like to do in your spare time?" Asks Ceylan.

"We'll I like to play video games, draw, read books, play soccer and basketball, and daydream!" I say with excitement.

Apparently I surprised the boys because when I looked back to them, their jaws were dropped open. The first one to snap out of their daze was Guren.

"Really! Wow! That's like the combination of all we like together." He exclaims.

Guren comes closer and sits down next to me. I grab Guren by the shoulders, surprising him.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He asks.

I stare deep into his eyes as he nervously looks at me. I kiss him on the cheek and blushes a bright bright red, almost as red as his hair! I smirk. This is going to be fun.


	3. Very important AN

Hi there! I know that you haven't heard from me in a while so I decided to write this for you all. I'm having terrible time trying to think of ideas for Guren's New Sister as well as the Blade Alchemist. I HATE writer's block! If you guys have ANY ideas for me for the next chapters, please review or PM me right away! I would surely appricate it a lot! Also remember when I told you that I'd be sharing this account with my friend? She said that whenever she gets an idea, she'll give it to write. I'm kind of her editor now! So she and I will definitely be posting more stuff soon! Have a safe and jolly Christmas. Happy holidays!


End file.
